1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile radio terminal capable of communication via a mobile communication system such as a mobile telephone system, and more particularly to a mobile radio terminal with a moving picture reproducing function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A modern mobile radio terminal such as a mobile phone has a function of reproducing a moving picture or voice. With such information being heard or viewed by a user, a great deal of information can be communicated.
In the meantime, with the conventional mobile radio terminal, there is a problem of how an incoming call, when received during reproduction of a moving picture, is indicated.